pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Argentston
Firey Argentston is the Main Character of the Firey's Adventures Series, and ends up being one of the new generation of Frontier Brains. PAST Childhood Firey was born Firey Seth Argentston to Agent Seth Argentston (International Police, Worked for Looker) and Charlotte Argentston in Oldale Town, Hoenn, he has a twin sister, Adrianna, and Two Younger Sisters, Kay, and Page. When he was five years old, his father disappeared, leaving three eggs to each of them, and plenty of money for his family, since his father helped take down a minor crime organization called Team Dark Arrows. Journey Firey started his Journey at ten years old, selecting Torchic as his starter, his twin was in Johto at the time and selected Totodile. He, along with Darius Legend, and Eryn Alyssa, were the trio who started that day, they are compared to the Legendary Hoenn Weather Trio, Eryn being compared to Kyogre in Personality, Darius to Groudon, and Firey to Rayquaza. He went home and retrieved one of his eggs, split off on his own and met a young girl named Sakura Romero, who was completely lost with a Bulbasaur, an Eevee and a Lapras on hand. She reveals that she is from Viridian City and asks if she could travel with him. He agrees and they walk to Rustboro City and as soon as they get to the Pokemon Center, Firey's egg hatches into a Treecko (Firey's Father's Starter was Sceptile), who was in perfect health. He trained Treecko and Torchic in preparation for a Gym battle with Roxanne. He goes to challenge her, and gets defeated, three times in a row, after that he goes to the beach and catches a Marill, and uses it to help Treecko to almost beat her the fourth time, a little more training and Marill Evolves into Azumarill, and sweeps Roxanne on the fifth attempt. He then asks for his second egg, which was blue all over, and walked to the boat. The captain takes them to Dewford Town, where the first thing they do is go to the caves to get some more Pokemon, while he is there, he catches a Makuhita and an Aron. He trained them along with his other Pokemon and then challenged Brawly, he barely managed a victory and they stayed at the Pokemon Center. The next morning they head to Slateport City, the site of Sakura's first Contest, as she is preparing her Bulbasaur's appeal, a Turtwig runs into the practice area and messes up Bulbasaur. A young boy about their age ran over, apologizing for hia Turtwig's actions. He, after introducing himself as David Johann, then explains that he is from Sinnoh and also has a Rhyhorn. They explained that Sakura is a coordinator and they are here for her first Contest. They rent a couple rooms in the Pokemon Center for the night and Firey makes a phone call to a place called Nimbasa City, in the far away region of Unova. A man answers and he tells him that he is looking to speak to Ariana Montgomery, and they talk for about three hours. She says good night and he goes to bed, and starts thinking random things, like training and what he has planned to do when he sees her again. They go to the Contest, Sakura's Bulbasaur Steals the show, and then she gets defeated at the finals by complete and utter destruction in the form of a Mawile, she used her Lapras. They then try to cheer her up but it ends in disaster after she starts acting wierd. David notices and they rush her to the hospital, who has to call Viridian City to get the file. The doctors explained that she has a small splice in her heart and it can cause a reaction with extreme stress, they end up in Slateport City for three days, which were spent between training and the hospital, and during the training, Firey's Torchic evolves into Combusken, Firey's Treecko evolves into Grovyle, and Firey's Second egg hatches into a Beldum. He takes Beldum to the Pokemon Center to have it checked out. It ends up with a clean bill of health and he sends it to his mother for her to watch it as he trains his other Pokemon. ￼Sakura is discharged from the hospital and they continue towards Mauville City, the site of Firey's next Gym Battle. When the group arrives, however, Darius is also there and challenges Firey to a two on two, since the gym calls for a two on two. Firey's Grovyle defeats Darius's Marshstomp (Darius had selected Mudkip), but loses to Darius's Kadabra, who gets defeated by Firey's Aron, who evolves into Lairon during the fight. They go to the Pokemon Center, and after that, Darius challenges Wattson to a battle, and Darius's Marshstomp sweeps the match. Firey tries the next day, and he loses. Firey goes into the desert to train and instead finds a new Pokemon, a Sandshrew, trained him for about two days, and he evolved into Sandslash. He went back to challenge Wattson again and he wins between Sandslash and Lairon. Firey receives his third badge and the group heads towards Verdanturf Town, the site of Sakura's second contest, where Bulbasaur Steals the show again, and this time wins the battle for her first ribbon. They then head back to Mauville and travel on to Fallarbor town, the sight of Sakura's third contest, on their way there, Sakura catches a Kecleon, and Firey catches a Skarmory. Sakura plans an appeal for Kecleon, who manages to get the gist of it. The next morning, the contest starts, and Kecleon gets a decent score, allowing Sakura to go on, and she wins it again, this time using her newly evolved Ivysaur. They head out towards Lavaridge Town for Firey's next Gym battle. He challenges Flannery, and wins it using Sandslash and Combusken. The group then hikes back to Petalburg City, but on the way there Sakura's symptoms flare up, causing the group to slow down. They eventually get there where Firey trains his Makuhita more than usual,